Electronic devices such as e-readers and tablet computers have become more common in recent years. Such electronic devices are often used as a source of visual information. Due, in part, to the portability of such electronic devices, they are susceptible to wear or damage from other objects, liquids, etc. In an effort to limit the susceptibility to wear and damage, some users obtain a case or a cover for their devices. Protective covers may be selected by a user because of their functionality and/or because of their appearance. Because many users use protective covers as an outer carrying case for their electronic devices, the visual appearance of the protective cover (e.g., including color, images, designs, text, etc. provided on the protective cover) are often taken into consideration by a user when deciding which protective cover to purchase. Throughout the useful life of the electronic device, a user's need or preference for a particular protective cover may vary.